Traditional media systems present audio of a video at a predetermined volume while the user browses a webpage. In some cases, the user may be browsing a different part of the webpage that is not showing the video while audio of the video continues to be output. The large size of such webpages oftentimes makes it difficult for the user to find the video corresponding to the audio being output on the webpage. As such, in these systems a user that wishes to see the video corresponding to the audio being output has to endure the tedious task of scrolling through the entire webpage until the corresponding video is displayed.